Naruto Naruko and Sauskes Quicksand Story
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: (My second Quicksand Story) Naruko and Sauske has to catch a rouge ninja whose collecting ninja arts, Until Naruko gets caught in quicksand, I decided to make this quick story, it was unexpected and took me a day to finish, hope you enjoy.


Naruko's and Sauske's Quicksand story

Naruko and Sauske were sent on a mission sent by the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade to stop a rouge ninja who was stealing ninja arts all over the nation. (.P.S. Naruko is the female version of Naruto, not sexy jutsu form)

"Just walking makes my legs hurt, I'm glad that Granny Tsunade finally gave us a A rank mission." Said Naruko while putting her arms behind her head

"Finally, I can fight a worthy opponent, so I could finally fight him." Said Sauske while thinking about Itatchi

"How strong is this ninja?" Questioned Naruko

"They say he can steal ninja arts all over nations, including the ability of the Byakugan." Answered Sauske

"The Hyuga's secret, I thought that was supposed to be the most sacred technique to keep a secret at all costs, how did he get it?" Questioned Naruko

"They say he stole the dead body of a Hyuga and read the memory of the body to learn the secret." Answered Sauske

"Then shouldn't this mission have more Chunin or Shinobi?" Questioned Naruko

"You know Naruko that after the invasion of the village we lost lots of Shinobi and a Hokage." Stated Sauske

"I still want to kick Orochimaru's ass for killing the old man." Said Naruko in anger

After walking towards the woods a Kunai was thrown towards Naruko

"NARUKO WATCH OUT!" Shouted Sauske as he pushed her down on the ground with him

"Huuuff!" Shouted Naruko as she hit the ground

The Kunai missed Naruko and hit a tree

"Naruko, are you okay." Said Sauske

"Yes, thanks for saving me." Thanked Naruko while getting up, "Who's the idiot who threw that Kunai!" Shouted Naruko as she was Angry

"Me!" Shouted a ninja with a black suit with a black mask

"You must be that ninja who is stealing ninja arts all-over the nations?" Questioned Sauske as he pulled out a Kunai

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you heard of me?" Questioned the ninja, "Hmmmm, a Tailed Beast." Said the ninja while looking at Naruko

"How do you know that I'm a Tailed Beast?" Questioned Naruko

"Because I fought the 7 Tailed Beast called Fuu, I wanted that Chakra so bad, but unfortunately she got away." Said the ninja, "But you won't get away this time, at leats I get a fox instead than a bug." Said the Ninja

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Shouted Naruko as she did the finger sign

POOF!, two shadow clones appeared, Naruko and the shadow clones were running towards the ninja while performing Rasengan

"Aaahhhhhh!" Shouted the Narukos while running towards the ninja, the middle centered shadow clone was holding two Rasengans while the two shadow clones were running, soon when Naruko was close to the ninja the two Shadow Clones disappeared, Naruko hit the ninja with the two Rasengans. "Ehhh!" Shouted Naruko as she hit the ninja with the Rasengans, "Got ya." Said Naruko with a smirk on her face

The smoke cleared revealing nothing, the ninja had vanished

"Where did he go?" Questioned Naaruko while looking back and forth

"NARUKO WATCH OUT!" Shouted Sauske pointing his finger above Naruko

"Huh." Exclaimed Naruko

"Got ya!" Shouted the ninja while jumping on Naruko from the tree

"NARUKO, GET AWAY!" Shouted Sauske while performing Chidori

Sauske was close

"CHIDORI!" Shouted Sauske while hitting the ninja with Chidori

The ninja was hit by the Chidori

"Ahhhhh!" Shouted the ninja in pain

He grabbed Naruko before he was sent flying, Naruko and the ninja hit a tree

"Got ya!" Shouted Naruko as she grabbed the ninja

"Get off of me!" Shouted the ninja as he pushed her

"Ahh!" Shouted Naruko as she fell

Naruko landed on the ground

"Why I outta." Said Naruko as she was standing up

Naruko tried to move her feet but she couldn't

"What the?" Questioned Naruko as she looked down, her feet were gone, they were in the ground, at that moment she realised she was in quicksand, "HELP!" Screamed Naruko as she was pulling her legs

"NARUKO!" Shouted Sauske

"Well this could be a problem for you, what are you going to do, kill me, capture me or save her?" Questioned the ninja, "Which do you pick?" Questioned the ninja

"Hrrrr!" Grunted Sauske, "Screw it!" Shouted Sauske while running to Naruko

"Well there goes my Tailed Beast Chakra, oh well there about 8 more where that come from, see ya!" Shouted the ninja while running away, the ninja had got away

"Hrrrrrrrr." Struggled Naruko as she was trying to pull her legs out, because she was struggling really hard she was a waist deep now

"Naruko don't worry I'm here!" Shouted Sauske as he ran to Naruko

"Sauske help!" Shouted Naruko in panic while giving her hands to Sauske

"Don't worry I'm here." Said Sauske while grabbing Naruko's hands

Sauske was pulling Naruko with all the force in his body

"Don't ttttt, worry Naruko, I wwooonn'ttt let you die." Said Sauske while struggling pulling her

"Ppppppllease Sauske, don't letttt huh go of me." Said Naruko Struggling to hold on to Sauske

Naruko was sinking deeper and deeper, she was up to her stomach deep, Sauske had to kneel down to pull her, his legs were pushing the dirt hard so he could pull her put

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Sauske while trying to catch his breath back from all the pulling and struggling, "Naruko are you okay?" Questioned Sauske

"Umm, no." Said Naruko looking up to Sauske

Naruko was sinking deeper now until she was a chest high

"NARUKO!" Shouted Sauske as he realized she was sinking deeper, he quickly grabbed her hands, Sauske was laying down on his stomach, he could feel a strong tree root sticking up so he grabbed it with his feet, "Naruko hold ooooonnnn!" Shouted Sauske as he grabbed her shoulders trying to pull her up

"Sauske." Said Naruko

"Huh!" Exclaimed Sauske

"Please let me go." Said Naruko

"Wh….why?" Questioned Sauske

"Because if you hold on to me longer you will be dragged in with me by accident, my body is stuck, I can't pull up, I'm stuck." Said Naruko looking into Sauske's eyes with a tear coming

Sauske's eyes were looking at her with a frightening look that she may die, the same look he had when he saw Itatchi killing his parents, like he's going to lose another loved one

"Sauske." Said Naruko

"Huh." Exclaimed Sauske

"Before I die, I want to tell you, I love you." Said Naruko with tears dropping from her eyes, She kissed Sauske's cheek, Naruko closed her eyes, she was now a neck deep

"NO, NO I WON'T LET GO OF YOU!" Shouted Sauske tightening his hands on Naruko, "But she's right, she is too deep, I can't pull her out unless." Said Sauske when his curse mark was active, "Ow." Said Sauske feeling a bit of pain in the back of his right shoulder, "I can use the strength of the curse mark orochimaru gave me in the forest of death to save Naruko, but Kakashi said it was dangerous even to be used once." Thought Sauske, "SCREW IT!" Shouted Sauske activating the curse mark, Sauske's body and face were full of purple crack like symbols, with the curse mark active Sauske could manage to pull Naruko out, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shouted Sauske while pulling Naruko out, Naruko was free from the quicksand laying on Sauske, "Huhuhuhu." Moaned Sauske while the symbols on his body disappeared, the curse mark was off and Naruko was saved

Naruko woke up and saw that she was laying on Sauske's chest

"Sauske." Said Naruko as she was looking at Sauske's face surprised as he was able to pull her out, Sauske opened his eyes and saw Naruko laying on his chest

"Naruko, are you okay?" Questioned Sauske while looking at Naruko

"Sauske." Said Naruko while more tears were coming out of her eyes, "You saved, me how?" Questioned Naruko

"I used the curse mark Orochimaru gave me during the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death." Answered Sauske with a smirk, as he was happy that Naruko was alive

"Sauske." Said Naruko closing her eyes, "I'M SO SORRY!" Shouted Naruko as she opened her eyes bursting with tears, "I didn't mean to force you to use the curse mark, Kakashi said it was bad and bad things will happen." Said Naruko while crying

Sauske put his right hand on Naruko's head, "It's all right." Said Sauske putting his hand on Naruko's head

"Huh." Exclaimed Naruko as she looked up to Sauske

"Remember what Kakashi said, those who goes against the rules in the Shinobi world are scum, but those who betrays their friends, are worse than scum, I rather be called a scum than let a friend die." Explained and reminded Sauske, "Including if it's a friend I love." Said Sauske

"Huh." Exclaimed Naruko

"It's true, I do show feelings for you, and I love you too." Said Sauske while moving his head towards Naruko, Naruko was moving her head towards Sauske as well, and soon they were both kissing

Back in the Hidden Leaf, In the fifth Hokages office, Naruko and Sauske with Sakura and Kakashi were meeting Tsunade to give her the report on their mission

"Don't you understand this could be a serious matter, there's a rouge ninja collecting ninja arts and attacking villages, don't you know how serious this crisis could be, and we have enough trouble as it is on rebuilding the village from the sand village and Orochimaru's attack." Said Lady Tsunade in Anger

"Granny Tsunade, don't you know that we were in trouble, well actually it was my fault, don't blame Sauske, please." Begged Naruko

"Tsunade I should be the one to blame, I'm the one who let the ninja get away." Said Sauske

"Well, that ninja was strong and he even possessed the Hyuga's secret the Byakugan, so I will let you off the hook goodbye." Said Lady Tsunade

Everyone left the office

"Sauske." Said Naruko

"Huh." Exclaimed Sauske

"About me in the quicksand." Said Naruko

"Forget it, the most important thing is that you are safe." Said Sauske

The End


End file.
